


I loved her.

by Obitine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Nymphadora Tonks Dies, Remus Lupin Dies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obitine/pseuds/Obitine
Summary: Charlie talks to Bill after the Battle of Hogwarts
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and super terrible, but hopefully sweet. Forgive my limited knowledge on some subjects.

It was the end. The sweet, sharp end, where grief hung in the air like a shroud.

Bill moved over to Charlie, taking one glance at his eyes, which were glazed over with sadness.

“Did you ever stop loving her?” He didn’t need to specify who he was talking about. Charlie knew.  
It took a minute for his younger brother to answer, and when he did, it was quietly.

“No. I don’t think I ever did.” 

They stood in the heavy silence for an other while, until Charlie spoke up again.  
“You know I came out to you a few months ago, but,” he swallowed, “I’m asexual, not aromantic.” He turned to face Bill, “the two aren’t the same.”  
He lowered his head once more, voice cracking, “She was my everything, I loved her so, so damn much, and whether platonic or not, it was there.”

Charlie didn’t need to say another word. Bill’s arms wrapped around him, and the two stood contentedly in silence.

“I’m sorry.  
I’m so, so sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even ship Remadora or Charlie/Tonks. I don’t know what’s got into me, but hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
